Asleep
by KC Knight
Summary: She laid there, staring at the plain white ceiling. This was what she wanted. She could almost grasp her goal. She could almost see him. Character death.


She laid there, staring at the plain white ceiling. This was what she wanted. She could almost grasp her goal.

_She could almost see him_.

She remembered his smile, that mischievous smile that always made her heart flutter and send shivers down her spine, bringing goosebumps to the surface.

She remembered his laugh, that golden laugh that warmed her heart and pulled her to join in.

She remembered his eyes, the ruby eyes that shined as bright as the gems they were compared to and expressed so much.

She remembered his hair, the white hair that was always a mess and never brushed.

She remembered his touch, his soft, warm touch that always gave her a sense of protection and radiated adoration.

She remembered his kisses, the kisses that were soft and gentle and filled with emotion.

She remembered their conversations about starting a family and picking out names they liked.

She remembered getting that awful letter, stating he had died in action. It was a ambush, they told her. There was nothing that could be done to avoid it.

_How about not send him out_?

She yelled and screamed everything vile thing she could think of in English, German, and Hungarian. Her verbal assault ended in sobs, sobs of "Why did you let him die? We were going to start a family...Why did you not do anything to help those men?"

She was picked up off the floor by his best friend, a usually cheery Spaniard.

She cried and cried into his chest as he whispered how everything would be alright in her ear.

She refused to believe that.

Eventually the friend had to leave her for he had his own love to be getting home to.

She cradled his tags in her hands and pulled them to her chest. More tears escaped, which led to more sobbing. She couldn't believe he was dead. He _couldn't _be dead. She wouldn't believe it.

With that in mind, she stumbled to her car and arrived home safely home.

He would come through that door and she would throw her arms around his neck and he would swing her around like they did in those cheesy chick flicks they liked to make fun of.

But he didn't. She sat on her bed for a three days, doing nothing but staring, waiting for him to come to her.

By the end of that week she knew it was a lost cause. She ignored the pain in her stomach and the dryness of her throat as she laid down on her bed.

She used the little strength she had left, and crossed them over her stomach.

She laid there, staring at the plain white ceiling. This was what she wanted. She could almost grasp her goal. She saw him. She saw his smile, his eye, his hair. She heard his laugh. She felt him cradle her in his arms and pull her with him. She felt him kiss her lips as they ascended. She felt like she was in Heaven.

"Elizaveta," he murmured in her ear.

She nudged into his chest and murmured back, "Gilbert."

He had finally returned to her

* * *

The best friend stared at the two tombstones, his face in his hands. He had lost his best friend in his wife in a single week.

He had arranged for their tombs to be together which had not been an easy task. They still had to do all the paper work, even if the orders were from directly from Colonel Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo.

He looked at the tombstones again. "_Lo siento, mi amigo_. I could not save her. I wish you two are united in Heaven and will continue to live happily there. But hey, don't have _too_ much fun before I get there, OK?"

"You're not going there any time soon, _comprende_?"

He looked up and smiled at the brunette next to him. The brunette was scowling at him, his golden eyes burning.

"I know, _mi amor_, I know," he said lightly and kissed the brunette's nose. He placed his service cap back on his head and held out his arm to his _amor_, who wrapped his arm around the others.

As they left, he turned around once more a whispered, "_Adios, mi amigo._"

* * *

**Definitely not the best note to end on in celebration of my return...I do have a lot planned for this fandom, I've just been distracted with school, after school activities clashing, and writing original stories.**

**I wrote this months ago for my "sis". She said, and I quote, "Here's a song. Now make a PruHun fic out of it." This song was about lobotomy. I couldn't really write anything cheerful with it. So I got this depressing mess. I'm quite proud of it. I think I'll be posting another story and finally choosing someone to carry on Monster. (Story adoption is a long process, mind you, especially when the particular story was like a child.) **

**So...KC's back? **


End file.
